<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bid My Blood to Run by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886010">Bid My Blood to Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dean's not playing, F/M, Neither is Sam, Revenge, Sex, Sort of dubious consent, Vampires, but not exactly?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the top of a tall hill that overlooked the small town, Dean Winchester’s eyes were intense and bright against the dark cloak of night. He knew that only mere miles from where he stood, she was awake in the tiny apartment above the coffeehouse, her fingers flying doubtlessly over the keyboard of her laptop as she worked on whatever story she’d been chasing the last few days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Chloe Sullivan &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bid My Blood to Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing at the top of a tall hill that overlooked the small town, Dean Winchester’s eyes were intense and bright against the dark cloak of night. He knew that only mere miles from where he stood, she was awake in the tiny apartment above the coffeehouse, her fingers flying doubtlessly over the keyboard of her laptop as she worked on whatever story she’d been chasing the last few days.</p>
<p>It had been months since he’d last seen her and the anticipation was like sweet torture. He wanted nothing more than to go to her now, but he had other obligations to attend to.</p>
<p>Like killing Lex Luthor.</p>
<p>The bald billionaire had dared to touch her, to kidnap her and do God only knew what to her before wiping out her memory and planting a chip inside her--a tracking device. Like she was nothing more than a fucking animal.</p>
<p>The blood boiled in his veins, his eyes darkening with a fury he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Turning to look at his brother, who was leaned against the passenger door of the car, he met Sam’s intense gaze.</p>
<p>Sam nodded.</p>
<p>He knew his little brother would stand beside him on this. He always did. Especially when it came to the pretty blonde reporter they both cared for.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>He enjoyed watching the life drain out of Lex Luthor like a bathtub being drained of its water, except the process was much slower. The blood puddle that was pooled beneath the man on the floor was slowly spreading, until it began to spill down the drain in the basement.</p>
<p>“Please…stop,” the man whispered, his voice weak.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his neck and shoulders before pressing the tip of his knife against the man’s chest. “Why should we?” he growled, his voice dangerous. “Did you stop when she screamed?”</p>
<p>Luthor’s first mistake had been touching Chloe Sullivan in the first place. His second mistake was leaving the video footage of the torture on his computer so that anyone with a simple knowledge of hacking could view it.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Dean stepped forward, his hazel eyes narrowed and dark. “Chloe Sullivan,” he hissed, watching with pleasure as Sam dragged the knife down his chest, but not deeply enough to kill him. Just enough to cause a significant amount of pain, causing the man to scream.</p>
<p>“Please, stop this. You’re not killers.”</p>
<p>He turned around to smirk at the older Luthor, who was chained across the room from Lex. “That’s where you’re wrong. That’s exactly what we are. We hunt down and kill monsters.”</p>
<p>“If you kill us, you won’t be able to save her,” Lionel said calmly.</p>
<p>He cocked his head to one side. “Save her from what?”</p>
<p>“There’s another implant in her body. If anything happens to either Lex or myself, it’s set to detonate a slow-acting poison that will make her extremely ill before killing her.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes darkened even more. “Where’s the antidote?”</p>
<p>“There isn’t one,” Lex spoke up, a smirk on his pale face.</p>
<p>“Well that’s too bad for you,” Sam whispered before wrapping a hand around his throat and snapping his neck like a twig.</p>
<p>Dean stared hard at Lionel, whose face now reflected a pleasing amount of fear. “You shouldn’t have gone near my girlfriend,” he whispered in the man’s ear, smirking as he shuddered. He turned to look at his brother, whose eyes were still dark and angry. “Watch him.”</p>
<p>A slow smirk spread across Sam’s face and he slowly stalked toward Lionel, knife gleaming in his hand.</p>
<p>“”Hey, Sammy?” Dean headed for the stairs, wiping the blood from his hands onto his jeans.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dean?”</p>
<p>“Make him scream.”</p>
<p>Sam’s smirk widened. “Plan to.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The knock on her door startled her from the article she was working on. Glancing toward it warily, then at the clock, she hesitated a long moment before slowly climbing to her feet. It was nearly 2 in the morning and she wasn’t expecting any guests. Feeling uneasy, she curled her hand around the baseball bat by the door.</p>
<p>“Chloe? Are you in there?”</p>
<p>The familiar voice made her eyes widen and she quickly put the bat back, unlocking the door and pulling it open. “Dean!” She launched herself into his arms and he held her tightly, pressing his face into her hair.</p>
<p>“Came as soon as I could,” he muttered, pressing his lips against her neck and smiling as she shivered in his arms.</p>
<p>“You’re cold,” she whispered, pulling away to look at him, taking in his pale features and lifting a hand to his cheek.<br/>“We gotta talk, Sweetheart,” he said softly, setting her on her feet and shutting the door behind him, quickly turning the lock.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? What are you--” Her eyes widened a little at the sight of the blood on his shirt. “Oh God. Are you all right? Are you hurt?” She quickly reached out to touch his chest and he caught her hand.</p>
<p>“It’s not mine.” He gazed at her intently.</p>
<p>Chloe shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing a little. “Then what--”</p>
<p>Dean held her gaze, his eyes intense. “There’s not a lotta time to explain. Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she whispered, her stomach tightening.</p>
<p>Wordlessly he pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers as he urged her toward her bedroom, fumbling to open the door.</p>
<p>Chloe whimpered softly as he pressed her body onto the mattress, his fingers tugging at the buttons of her pajama top. She heard the material tear but her need for him overrode any protests she might have had. It had been too long, and so much had happened.</p>
<p>His cool hands slid gently over her, his eyes fixating on the red mark beneath her collarbone. Wordlessly, he lowered his head and slid his tongue across it gently.</p>
<p>She moaned softly, hot tears prickling at her eyes.</p>
<p>“He won’t ever hurt you again,” he whispered against her skin. “No one ever will after tonight.”</p>
<p>Her eyebrows furrowed as her hands slid down his back, her fingers exploring the familiar muscles there. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Dean slowly pulled away to gaze down at her, his hazel eyes dark with desire. And hunger. Something feral. Something…not quite human. “There’s something in you. It’s gonna kill you.”</p>
<p>The breath hitched in her throat at the seriousness of his tone. “What are you talking about?” Dread tugged at her.</p>
<p>“Lionel Luthor.”</p>
<p>Chloe swallowed hard, her face paling. “What about him?”</p>
<p>“When they took you, they didn’t just put a tracking device in you, Chloe. There’s a toxin in your blood, just waiting to be released.”</p>
<p>A tear slid down her cheek.</p>
<p>“I can save you,” he whispered, running a thumb over her neck.</p>
<p>“How?” She shook her head a little.</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment, and he pressed his face against her shoulder as his hand slid down to her bare thighs.</p>
<p>Chloe shuddered beneath him, swallowing hard. “Dean, what--” When he lifted his head once more she suddenly understood but she couldn’t help the flicker of fear that grabbed her at the sight of his fangs.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he whispered, his voice the same as it had always been. “It’ll be over with fast.” Sliding her panties down, he lifted up long enough to finish undressing before he slid his body over hers once more, his hardness pressing between the junction of her thighs. “Relax.”</p>
<p>She shut her eyes, her breathing ragged as she felt his tongue slide along her neck as he pushed into her quickly, filling her. Her legs winding around his waist was an instinctual move on her part. He felt the same as he always had, solid and strong. But his body was colder and now it made sense why.</p>
<p>Dean growled softly as he sank into her warm, tight body. He began to move slowly, then a little faster, intending to make this as painless as possible. He felt her nearing her peak and he quickly moved his hands to press her arms over her head, holding them down tightly to keep her from struggling.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered, gazing into her green eyes for a long moment. Thrusting into her again, he lowered his head to her neck, his teeth piercing the skin quickly.</p>
<p>The pain was sharp and sudden and hit the same time as her orgasm, intensifying it by multitudes. She cried out, tears stinging her eyes as she struggled involuntarily to get free, though his hands kept her arms restrained, pinned above her head.</p>
<p>Dean lifted his face from her neck, licking his lips and she shuddered at the sight of her blood on his teeth. She watched with morbid fascination as he bit down hard on his tongue, drawing his own blood and then lowering his lips to hers, pressing his tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p>The coppery taste nearly made her gag, but he was relentless with the kiss, pressing farther into her body.</p>
<p>Chloe felt weak and light-headed and knew soon she would feel as cold as he did. She wondered if she would miss the warmth.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Lionel Luthor was barely clinging to life as Dean arrived back at the mansion, Chloe’s limp body cradled in his arms protectively. Hearing his brother approach, Sam turned around, his gaze intense. “How is she?”</p>
<p>“She’ll be just fine in a few hours,” he responded, gently laying her down and placing a tender kiss to her forehead, brushing some blonde hair away from her pale face.</p>
<p>“Good.” Sam turned back to Lionel, watching the horror register in the other man’s eyes before he sank his fangs into the man’s neck, draining him of the rest of the blood flowing through his veins.</p>
<p>Making a face he pulled away, spitting on the ground. “Vile.”</p>
<p>“That surprises you?” Dean retorted.</p>
<p>Sam made a face. “Jerk.”</p>
<p>“Bitch.”</p>
<p>Sam moved to stand beside him, gazing down at Chloe’s still form. “She was okay with this?”</p>
<p>“As okay as someone can be.” Dean glanced at him.</p>
<p>“We need to take off.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He gently picked her up once more, catching Sam’s gaze as he did so. “It’s the three of us now.”</p>
<p>“For eternity,” Sam said with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>